The next generation communication systems 100 as exemplarily shown in FIG. 1 may use new frequency bands (millimeter wave bands) to support high data rate applications. However, the wide-bandwidth and high throughput mmWave RF front-end 111 may require high-bandwidth and rate interfaces 113 to deliver data to baseband peripherals 112 such as processor and memory. The power consumption at the I/O interface 113 may increase with the new requirements and may easily become about 1 Watt. The present disclosure relates to the question on how high data rates according to the new requirements can be supported at the I/O interface 113 while still satisfying low latency, low complexity and low power consumption.